Grab Me
by YaoiFanLady 2
Summary: SANJIxZORO Sanji confronts Zoro when the swordsman drinks all of his cooking sherry, but their argument quickly changes to a game of seduction as Zoro makes his desires known. YAOI, LEMON
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note:_

_Well, this is my first fiction in a while –sweat drops- I've been so busy, I have final year 12 exams to go, plus job interviews and troubles with friends and ARGH! –Getting headache-_

_Anyway, now that I've watched until the end of the Skypiea ark in the Japanese One Piece (which is AWESOME), I believe this is slightly more 'realistic' than my other one, which I began when I first started watching the English dub. And can I say that now that I've seen the anime in the language it was made for, I realise how truly CRAPPY our version is, as well as how FREAKIN COOL the Japanese language is?!_

_Warning and Disclaimer:_

_Yeah, this is Zoro and Sanji smut. Gotta love it…and if u don't, go read another story. This one ain't for you. Also, this is M coz of all the swearing and the-duh-sexually related content! -Grin- Furthermore, I don't own One Piece, coz if I did, I'd be watching them **all** over and over again, instead of being stuck at episode 165 coz of a disk error. BAH!_

_Read on, and please review. Also, add me to favourites and alerts, coz there will be more in the near/distant future that has to do with One Piece and character sexiness. And I like the feeling of being popular, who doesn't?!_

_Read on, my fellow Smut-musketeers!_

* * *

**Grab Me **

**By YaoiFanLady 2**

* * *

"Oi, shitty swordsman. Wake up."

Sanji paused and took a deep breath, feeling the burn of tobacco at the back of his throat. The stupid marimo had drunken all of the blonde's cooking sherry, and Sanji wanted the damned swordsman to at least be _awake_ when Sanji kicked his ass.

"I _said_, OI, SHITTY SWORDSMAN, WAKE UP!"

Zoro grumbled in his sleep and made what looked like a pout before he cricked his neck and resumed snoring. Sanji silently fumed, wondering whether there was anywhere on the ship that he could drag the napping loser to so that he could murder him without any witnesses. Upon silent reflection, he doubted that there was, cursing the close quarters of their modestly small pirate ship.

'_Pity.'_ The blonde thought sullenly. Looking down, he saw the gentle rise and fall of the Zoro's chest and clenched his teeth down on his cigarette in irritation.

"I'm going to kick you. _Real_ soon."

The snoring got louder. Sanji growled around his cigarette and gracefully raised one foot.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, bastard."

With no hesitation, Sanji brought his foot powerfully down and was about to make contact with Zoro's broad chest when a sun bronzed hand shot out from the side and grasped firmly around Sanji's ankle, abruptly stopping the blonde's attack. Through his blonde bangs, Sanji saw an arrogant smirk curl Zoro's lips, and the blonde blanched.

'_The fucker was awake?!'_

Sanji, cursing under his breath, tried to jerk his foot out of the swordsman's grasp; the grip only tightened until it became painful. Resigned and severely irritated, Sanji allowed Zoro to put his foot harmlessly down on the decking beside him. Letting out the breath that he didn't know he had been holding in, Sanji studied Zoro's face for a few seconds before he noticed that the other man hadn't let go of his ankle yet.

"Oi…" Sanji growled, trying in vain to twist his foot out of the tight grip. "Let go of my foot, asshole."

"What, so you can kick me again? I don't think so, crap cook."

"_LET THE FUCK GO!!_"

Chuckling darkly, Zoro finally crooked his eyes open and saw the incensed and flustered look on Sanji's face. He instantly broke into a snicking grin. "Frustrated, Sanji?"

Ignoring the mocking tone that the baka marimo had adopted, Sanji once again twisted his leg in an attempt to free his foot. What was worse, if he lifted his other foot off the ground to start the fight with the first kick, all Zoro had to do was jerk his ankle and Sanji's balance would be disturbed. He'd land flat on his ass and Zoro would be free to attack.

'_Stupid shitty swordsman. I shouldn't have let him get my foot._' Sanji huffed, blowing out a long puff of smoke. _'I thought the asshole was asleep!'_

Zoro's expression was becoming smugger as the moments ticked past, probably because it was apparent that Sanji was hesitant to get into the fight he had come to start. Zoro gave the appendage in his grip a slight shake, reminding Sanji of his position. He saw the blonde's expression darken, and he knew that the cook didn't need telling twice.

Zoro raised an eyebrow and grinned playfully. "What's the matter, Sanji? Aren't you gonna kick me?"

"Shut up, bastard. I can't properly when you've got my leg, we both know it." The blonde narrowed his eyes. "So stop being so bloody arrogant about it!"

"Hey, you're the one that started it. I was quite comfortable lying here, sleeping and minding my own business. You decided to come start a fight." The swordsman shrugged and gave Sanji an arrogant smirk. "I can't help it if you like me so much that you can't leave me alone. Maybe you wanted a _cuddle_."

Sanji bared his teeth and gave his long leg a severe pull, cursing loudly. "That's it, your fuckin _dead_! I don't 'like' you at all, you stupid shitty arrogant asshole of a swordsman! I'm just here to kick your ass for drinking all my cooking sherry, THAT'S IT! DON'T FLATTER YOURSELF!"

Zoro's smirk fell slightly when Sanji's foot gave a particularly powerful jerk, and he watched as a rose stain crept over the pale face of his captor at the mention of his supposed affections. Sanji was either blushing or red in the face out of anger. He raised another eyebrow, noting that the blonde was now avoiding his gaze and preoccupying himself with his predicament.

"What, are you saying that you're too good for someone like me?" The swordsman asked, his unexpectedly deep and serious tone momentarily halting the blonde's efforts to escape.

"What?"

"You heard me. Do you think you're better than me?" Zoro tilted his head and gave Sanji the once over, as if really looking at him for the first time.

Sanji snorted and fixed Zoro with an incredulous stare, but he had stopped resisting Zoro's grip. "Of course I do! I'm better _looking_ than you, I _fight _better than you, and the ladies love _me_ more than you-"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it."

The foot in Zoro's hand gave an uncomfortable twitch, and Sanji blew out a long puff of smoke while he contemplated a suitable answer. "I haven't thought about it." He said finally, taking a last puff and then throwing the stump of his cigarette overboard. "Why would I? Anyway, I don't really think that matters. What matters is that you let go of me."

Zoro snorted. "Like I said before-I don't think so. It's harder to sleep when you have a headache, and I know you're gonna try to kick my head in. So, no. Your foot's mine."

Sanji cocked his head at the last sentence, wondering why that sort of possessive language sounded so strange. _'Oh yeah, that's why-its coming from another guy.'_ Sanji frowned, wondering why his brain didn't think it was that wrong. _'Who cares, he's just an asshole. My leg doesn't belong to him! I need it back; I have to make lunch…and kick his head in.'_

Sanji sneered and wiggled his foot to show what he was referring to. "It's not yours, bastard! Since when did I belong to anyone but me?"

"Since you were stupid enough to let me grab you." In demonstration, Zoro shifted his grip and ran a few fingers up Sanji's heel, face expressionless except for a keenly interested glint in his eyes.

Shifting uncomfortably at the other man's wandering fingers, Sanji narrowed his eyes and bent in close until he and Zoro were nose to nose. "You know what?"

Zoro's voice deepened and he didn't shy away from the advancement. "What?"

"You're a real asshole."

Zoro smirked. "Was that all you wanted to say? I doubt you'd get this close just to tell me that."

"You know, you're right. I wouldn't." Sanji felt the other man's hot breath licking at his lips, and he felt the grip around his ankle loosen distractedly. "I'm starting to think that maybe it's _you_ who likes _me_, not the other way around."

"Uh huh…" Zoro's voice took on an amused tone, and his hand shifted up from Sanji's ankle to his calf, massaging the powerful muscles with strong fingers. "What makes you say that?"

Dark eyes met and Sanji felt his lips go dry. Licking them subconsciously, he saw the swordsman's gaze trail down to his mouth. "Because you're staring. At me."

"Am I." It wasn't a question.

"Yes." Sanji breathed in, feeling his pulse throb in his fingers; it was as if they ached to touch what they shouldn't. Disregarding it, the cook allowed a self-righteous smirk to play across his lips. "And you still are, even after I've told you."

"Really, I hadn't noticed. Well done Sherlock."

Sanji growled and a long elegant hand reached out, bunching the collar of Zoro's shirt menacingly. "You're a real stuck-up, egotistical bastard, you know that?!"

"Maybe I am, but you obviously like it."

Eyebrows furrowed, Sanji loosened the grip on Zoro's shirt suspiciously. "And what makes you say that?"

The swordsman motioned towards the hand which had been holding Sanji's foot. "I loosened my grip."

"And?"

"And you're still here, even after I've told you."

Eyes widening in realisation, Sanji looked down. Indeed, Zoro wasn't holding his ankle anymore; his large palm was now warming the top of Sanji's thigh, and Sanji hadn't noticed. He relieved his grip on Zoro's shirt and put his hand down at his side, inadvertently onto Zoro's own muscular thigh. Mentally, he smacked himself on the forehead, not noticing the feisty glint in Zoro's eyes.

'_I'm such an idiot.'_

Rich deep chuckles tickled his ear, and Sanji realised that Zoro was a lot closer than he had intended. The other mans warm breath was making his longer strands of blonde hair flutter, and Sanji suddenly felt soft lips gently caress his neck.

'_WHAT THE FUCK?!'_

Trying to lean back out of shock, Sanji felt a strong arm slither around his thin waist, and suddenly, he found himself being overpowered. The hand on his thigh shifted to his ass, and he couldn't stop himself from letting out a yelp as he was pulled to a sitting position on Zoro's lap. Eyes closed tight and hoping that no one else could see what was going on either, Sanji heard another deep snigger from extremely close by.

"Closing your eyes won't make you invisible, you know."

'_Crap…'_ Opening his eyes one at a time, Sanji came face to face with a very self-satisfied looking Zoro, who was smirking at him in amusement. Sanji frowned and looked around, relieved to see that the rest of the crew weren't in sight.

"I hate you, you know."

Zoro grinned. "No you don't."

"Real sure of yourself, aren't you?" The remark lacked venom, the deep growl coming from somewhere near Zoro's jaw; Sanji was avoiding Zoro's mischievous stare.

"I'll tell you why, if you want…" Zoro moved his hands to sit them on Sanji's hips and pressed his fingers into the muscle and flesh of the thin waist smoothly.

After a few seconds Sanji looked up and found that Zoro wasn't looking at him anymore. The swordsman was staring out to sea, a wicked grin curling his mouth. He felt Sanji's gaze on him and turned back to look at his captive, the smirk never leaving his face.

"I don't wanna know what you're thinking, marimo. I just want you to let go. I believe I've said it before." Sanji frowned and squirmed uncomfortably, vainly attempting to free himself from Zoro's grip.

Zoro suddenly swallowed loudly and his face went slightly pink. "Oi, shitty cook, don't squirm."

"I wanna get free and I'll do whatever fuckin works! And besides, why the hell should I listen to you?"

Sanji crossed his arms defiantly over his chest and glowered at the swordsman, who consequently shifted restlessly beneath him. Sanji felt the lap he was sitting on move, and fidgeted awkwardly when those muscles beneath him flexed and stretched. What he noticed with a frown was that there was a certain warm hardness that was pressing against his inner left thigh. _'What the hell?'_

Zoro tilted his head slightly at the perplexed expression on the blonde's face. "You should listen to me because I said so. That should be enough of a reason."

"What the fuck kind of reason is that?"

"A pretty damn good one, I think! And _stop fuckin moving_!"

Now the swordsman was beginning to become agitated, as the blonde cook was obviously not listening to his request. Sanji struggled slightly against Zoro's firm embrace, but his upper-body strength was no match for Zoro's; he couldn't break free just by squirming. And Sanji couldn't reach his leg up from the awkward position it was in, so bending to give the swordsman a decent kicking wasn't going to happen.

"Why should I?" Sanji arrogantly challenged, putting his hands onto Zoro's flat chest to push against him, to no avail. He ignored the guarded expression on the other mans face and tried to twist free, blatantly shutting out the feeling of the hardness against his groin. "If you can't give me a good fuckin reason then you have to let me the fuck go! GOT IT, SHITTY SWORDSMAN?"

"You want a good reason?!" The tanned man growled forcefully, closing the space between them by pulling his arms in and forcing the two together until their noses were once again touching.

Sanji grimaced as the strapping arms closed around him and mentally cursed himself for letting the swordsman get such a good hold on him. _'Fuck it, I don't think I can get out of this one as easily as I'd hoped…stupid Zoro…all brawn and no brain, that's what it is…fucking muscles…who does he think he is?!'_

"No, I want you to let me go!" Sanji shot back, huffing scornfully. "I don't think you even _have_ a good reason!"

"Sure I do. Do you want to know it?"

Zoro seemed to be alluding to something, but Sanji was so pissed off that he didn't seem to care. The deep baritone voice that was dripping with recklessness was beginning to get on his nerves, not to mention how hot he was getting in his suit, shirt and tie. Sanji felt a bead of sweat run down the nape of his neck and he shivered as the cold wind hit it, cooling his skin.

'_It's so hot…it must be because I'm wearing a full suit, and I've been stuck here in full sun for a while…yeah, its coz I'm out in the sun…that's it…stupid Zoro….' _Sanji rationalised, shifting in his jacket uneasily.

Noticing Sanji's distracted shiver, Zoro tightened his grip on the lithe body in his arms, prompting the blonde to grumble and writhe against him further.

"Fine, if it'll shut you up." Sanji finally snapped, fixing the swordsman with an intense stare. "Why should I listen to you?"

Zoro finally grinned, and leaned forward. "This is why."

Sanji, pinned by the swordsman's arms, couldn't move away from his advances and could only fidget as he was forced to let Zoro do what he wanted. Shock stilling his tongue, the cook could only growl in protest when he felt a rough cheek slide past his neck; Zoro was placing his forehead in the crook between Sanji's collarbone and shoulder. Turning his head, Zoro breathed out and caused the blonde to shiver violently as his hot breath tickled over Sanji's throat.

Gulping, Sanji blinked in confusion and tried to find his voice. "Wh-what are you doing? Zo…Zoro…oi…oi, wha-"

"…Relax…"

Sanji scoffed, but didn't struggle when Zoro slid one of his hands up the blonde's back, finally leaving his palm to rest at the base of Sanji's neck while his fingers curled and toyed with the blonde strands at the nape. The other stayed where it was on the thin waist, but tantalising caresses from strong fingertips were causing the muscles in Sanji's back to tense up, and then relax before tensing again. Zoro hummed, noticing that it was as if Sanji's body couldn't decide whether it felt good or not.

Sensing that Sanji was no longer trying to escape, Zoro took the opportunity to finish what he had first started; once again, soft lips brushed over sensitive skin, and Sanji's eyes widened. Slowly, almost teasingly, the lips that were pressed against the flesh pushed forwards and bit gently, massaging what was there a moment later with a long tongue. Sanji, shocked at the sudden sensation of something hot and wet licking slightly at his neck, let out a small gasp and curled his fingers into Zoro's shirt where his hands were pinned.

The reaction didn't elude the swordsman, and he took it as an invitation to adventure further. Leaning out of Sanji's shoulder, he found that the cook was avoiding his gaze, looking at anything but him. Smirking, Zoro took his hand off of the cook's hip and slowly brought it down to lay one large hand over Sanji's firmly muscled ass. Jumping slightly and then blushing, Sanji felt the hand that was twirling with his hair shift and then grip the back of his head, bringing his face upwards until their gazes met.

'_Oh god…he's so close…too close! Wait! What the fuck am I doing?!'_

Feeling his mouth go inexplicably dry, Sanji felt as though the gap between their lips was almost nonexistent, but somehow his stubborn mind simply refused to accept the fact that Zoro was apparently more than just a _little_ interested in what was going on. Finally, Sanji recognized what the hardness he had been sitting on this whole time actually was, and he felt his cheeks go hot as he blushed. What was even more mortifying was that a similar predicament was occurring to him personally, even though he had been purposely ignoring it from the very beginning.

"Oi, Zoro…hey, listen to me…"

The fact that Sanji was protesting seemed irrelevant to Zoro, who had moved forward and was nibbling and stroking Sanji's earlobe with his tongue, the hand on his ass massaging it passionately. Trying to ignore how good it felt, Sanji banged his hands against Zoro's chest and tried again.

"...Zoro…"

Still nuzzling at Sanji's pale, swanlike neck, Zoro grunted in acknowledgment and moved down to lick Sanji's Adam's apple, consequentially silencing any further interruptions. Sanji growled, frustrated that the other man thought he could simply do what he wanted and didn't give a shit about what Sanji was trying to say. He gave the body pinned against him a more forceful push, and this time Zoro stopped and paid attention, breathing heavily on his cheek.

"What is it?"

"Well, I'd like it if you'd listen to me when I'm trying to fuckin talk to you, for one thing." Sanji snapped with annoyance, flicking a few bangs of blonde out of his visible eye.

"Fine. Anything else while you're in the mood for a rant?" Zoro sounded irritated, as though wondering why the cook had stopped him just to say that.

"Well yes, but…" Sanji suddenly hesitated, his silence prompting Zoro to lean back far enough so that he could look into Sanji's eyes. Sensing the uncertainty, Zoro sighed and placed his forehead against Sanji's, their eyes meeting and their breath mingling.

"…What?"

Gentler this time, Zoro patiently waited to see what the response could be and he was surprised to see Sanji blush and fidget; it was almost as if the brash, trash-talking hard-ass was nervous.

"You're gonna take the piss, I know it…" Sanji muttered, hoping that would be a suitable excuse and Zoro wouldn't pursue a real answer.

"Nah, I won't. Common, tell me." Zoro delicately rubbed noses with Sanji; an action that Sanji would later incredulously realise was the swordsman's version of an Eskimo kiss. "You stopped me from giving you a hickey, so it better be important."

Sceptically raising an eyebrow, Sanji almost smiled, but stopped himself in time before Zoro got the impression that Sanji was melting in his embrace. "Its just…I've never…you know…"

Zoro's seductive expression changed to one of complete surprise. "You mean, you're a virgin? But all those women? You're the love cook, aren't ya?"

Sanji glowered at Zoro and moved back, giving him an almighty shove which did nothing but prove his annoyance. "No, you stupid shitty swordsman, of course I'm not a virgin! I've been with enough women to earn the nickname 'love cook', so don't you ever say anything otherwise, GOT IT?!"

Zoro resisted the urge to retort back and instead frowned in confusion. "So what're you trying to tell me then?"

Sanji let out a cry of frustration and rolled his eyes. "You're so dense! I'm _trying _to tell you that I've never been with another _man_ before, okay?"

"Oh…" Suddenly it clicked, and Zoro realised why Sanji had been so edgy earlier.

But the blonde, realising that he'd just admitted something that made him sound foolish, looked away and kept on talking, hoping to distract Zoro from what he found to be the uncomfortable and embarrassing truth. "Women, I can handle no problem, but anyone male-especially _you_-and I get a little uncomfortable, ALRIGHT!? It ain't my fault, you just up and ambushed me with all your touchy-feely crap, I'm just not used to it, so don't you dare-"

Zoro shook his head, pleased that Sanji cared enough about their 'relationship' to be embarrassed. "Sanji."

Blushing profusely, Sanji snapped his head around to look directly at Zoro, who had once again resumed caressing his ass and throat. "Now what?!"

"Shut up."

Before Sanji could say another word, their lips met and any possible comment that the blonde had been thinking about saying was completely wiped from his memory. Sensually, their lips moved and the kiss became more passionate; Zoro's tongue slowly ran over Sanji's bottom lip and the cook took the opportunity to take it into his mouth and nibble it softly, inducing a low moan to escape from the other man. Leaning in further, Zoro slid his tongue into Sanji's warm cavity and began to trace around Sanji's, enticing the blonde to move back in return. With that gentle push, the cook let go of any inhibitions he may have had at that moment and kissed back enthusiastically, battling for dominance and finding that the swordsman was a surprisingly good kisser.

Feeling a hand slide from his ass to his groin, Sanji pulled out of the kiss and let out a needy sigh, raising one hand to grip a powerful shoulder and the other to clench a flexing bicep. Feeling his face emanating warmth, Sanji thought he was going to overheat, his tie and jacket suddenly becoming overwhelmingly constricting. Once again seeming to sense what the blonde needed, the calloused hand on his throat slithered around and started to peel off the dress jacket, which Sanji gladly shouldered out of.

As passionate lips and sharp teeth caressed Sanji's pale throat, Zoro once again started to undress his voluntary captor, this time sliding the tie undone and down to the floor. Making quick work of the top seven buttons and exposing a tantalising sliver of porcelain skin, Zoro clenched the top of the black-clad thigh and rubbed his thumb painfully close to Sanji's hard on.

"Unh…Zoro…" Sanji moaned slightly when bold fingers ran up his shaft through his dress pants, his fingers clenched in the shirt that Zoro was still wearing and his eyes closed in abandon.

Zoro grunted and bit slightly at Sanji's collarbone, feeling Sanji press downwards wantonly with his hips, pushing his ass against Zoro's groin. The swordsman groaned slightly and removed Sanji's shirt entirely, throwing it somewhere to his left as he stared with admiration at the thin yet muscularly healthy torso of the cook. Sanji gasped as the cold sea air hit his hot skin, and leaned down to give Zoro another kiss, their tongues dancing in equal passion. Without breaking the kiss, Zoro removed both of his hands from Sanji's slim body, finally stopping the kiss and leaning away from the man sitting on him. Sanji looked down at the swordsman and frowned.

'_What's he doing?'_ Sanji wondered, but his musings were soon answered when Zoro grinned wolfishly and reached down, grabbing the lower of his shirt.

With a pull, he dragged the cloth up and over his powerfully built torso, going slowly so that the blonde could see his muscles flex with the stretch. Sanji found himself staring at the swordsman's overwhelmingly desirable body and reached out to help pull the rest of the shirt free, deliberately sliding his hands over as much of the tanned flesh as he could. His fingers ran a few times over the ragged scar that marred the flesh from shoulder to hip, slightly amazed that the swordsman was even still alive to begin with. Sanji shook his head in awe, wondering how such a vicious battle scar could now be such an everyday part of the swordsman's body, like it had been there from the beginning.

While Sanji was lost in thought, Zoro took the liberty to give the blonde a proper once over, his mind immediately reminding him of how flexible Sanji could actually be. Zoro raised an eyebrow, remembering fights where the blonde cook had stretched and bent parts of his body in such a way that was unnatural unless training and natural flexibility made it possible. A dozen filthy thoughts flew instantly through Zoro's dirty mind as he envisioned a possible scenario: the supple body twisting in pleasure, sheeted in sweat, pale hands clutching at paler bed sheets as the body moved in time with hard thrusts, the blonde hair falling unkemptly across rosy features as moans of pleasure escaped from open and kiss-swollen lips…

"…Oh, fuck yeah…" Zoro muttered to himself, suddenly feeling the urge to make that desire a reality.

Throwing the shirt to sit with the cook's clothes on the decking, Zoro noticed the blush on Sanji's face and the look of desire as he stared at his upper body. He grinned and reached over, pulling their bodies together and relishing in the gasping moan as their bodies touched.

Automatically, Sanji bucked his hips and found that the swordsman reciprocated, their groins rubbing together in a way that sent a shiver of pleasure down Sanji's spine. The cook's nimble fingers reached down to Zoro's pants and felt what he had been sitting on; Zoro's throbbing arousal strained against his dark pants, and when Sanji ran a thumb down over the length, Zoro groaned softly, swore under his breath and pushed his hips upwards.

Sanji grinned at the almost pathetic look of desperate need that was smattered on Zoro's face, but his blackmailing thoughts were thrown aside when he felt calloused fingers slide past his belt, touching flesh that was previously covered by his pants. He let out a gravely purr as he felt adventurous fingertips run through the silk of his boxers, touching where he desired it most. The blonde looked up to see Zoro, a scarlet blush on his handsome features, smirking in approval. With his free hand, he undid Sanji's belt, pant button and fly, allowing enough room for all of his hand to slide fully to Sanji's groin.

An abrasive palm rubbing teasingly against his erection, Sanji tightened his fingers around Zoro's own hardness and leaned in for a desperate kiss, eyes sliding shut and meeting the eager mouth with vigour. Grinding his hips against Zoro's palm and moaning slightly each time, Sanji opened his eyes to see an expression of feral amusement on the swordsman's face.

Panting, Sanji frowned and stopped moving his hips, slightly unnerved by the predatory glint in Zoro's eyes. "What're you looking at me like that for, Zoro?"

The aforementioned man grinned wickedly and leaned forwards, enclosing his hand around Sanji's shaft and pumping once. As Sanji groaned, the smirk widened. "I'm just thinking that for a guy who's never been with another guy, you certainly are enjoying yourself." He chuckled, and Sanji felt his face redden. "I mean, your acting like you've thought about this…perhaps, fantasized?"

"You're an asshole." Sanji automatically retorted, but his sentence was cut short with a gasp as his erection was once again caressed by Zoro's wandering hand. "So what if maybe I have? It's not like I would have ever really tried to seduce you, anyway!"

"Hmmm…seduce me, huh…" Zoro purred, deciding then and there that he was going to take control while he still could.

The increasingly intense massaging that Zoro's hands were doing distracting the blonde from seeing Zoro grin one last time before the swordsman licked his lips and leant over. Sanji jumped slightly as their torsos once again came into tortuous contact, but Zoro kept on moving until he had shifted from out beneath Sanji's light weight and was kneeling directly in front of the blonde.

Lifting his hand out of Sanji's pants, he placed both palms resolutely on Sanji's hips and met Sanji's open lips with a deep and feverish kiss, rubbing their bodies together. Sanji looped his arms around Zoro's neck and moaned from the back of his throat, feeling Zoro put pressure on Sanji to move backwards. Resisting only slightly, the blonde allowed Zoro to push him to the deck and pulled the swordsman with him, parting his legs so that their bodies could rest intimately together.

Once they were comfortable, Sanji ran a hand down and abruptly grabbed Zoro's tight ass with a large hand, pushing the hips down while thrusting his own groin upwards. Zoro, surprised by Sanji's sudden eagerness, moaned loudly and ground his hips downwards, a grin flickering across his face when Sanji wiggled his hips against him almost invitingly.

"You've _definitely _thought about this before, haven't you?" Zoro muttered quietly into Sanji's ear, running his tongue down the shell as he waited for an answer.

"Like I said before, bastard, so what if I have?" Arching his neck, Sanji felt Zoro chuckle against his shoulder. He blushed and ran a finger down the ridged spine of the body lying on top of him, causing a spasm that made Zoro grunt and shift against him. "I mean, what's so bad about that? I haven't heard you arguing."

"Nothing's wrong with that all," Zoro growled and increased the pressure of his body on the thinner one below him. "It's just that if you get to act out a fantasy, I think its fair that I get to act one out too. Don't you agree?"

Before he could answer, Sanji felt Zoro's breath catch in his throat as he let out a moan; the swordsman was once again plagued with thoughts of what he'd really like to do to the blonde. Feeling his heart hammering in his throat and his groin throbbing with need, Sanji wondered vaguely what Zoro's fantasy could entail.

"It depends what your fantasy is, don't it?" Sanji leaned up and bit at Zoro's shoulder, leaving a red mark that would have Zoro floundering for an excuse a day later. "You could be a really kinky bastard deep down inside for all I know, and I dunno if I'm too keen on the idea of being tied up."

Zoro pushed himself up on his elbows, rubbing his shoulder with a free hand and pressing the other down on Sanji's pectorals. "You know, that's a good idea, now you mention it…"

Sanji growled and punched Zoro's shoulder half-heartedly. "Don't even think about it, shitty swordsman!"

The swordsman snickered mischievously. "Alright, alright, relax. Are you always this aggressive to anyone who shows an interest in you?"

An amused smirk on Sanji's face, the blonde rubbed his hips seductively up against Zoro's arousal while he spoke. "No, it's just you. You annoy me."

Pretending not to be affected by Sanji's tortuous grinding, Zoro held back a moan and looked up at the galley before looking back at Sanji with a devious expression. "Ah, I see. So you'd probably get mad at me if I took you into the kitchen, locked the door and fucked you against the wall, or the floor, or the table?"

Sanji's brain immediately swamped him with mental images of what Zoro was referring to with some imaginings of his own creation, and he let out a needy moan. "No, sounds good. Let's go already; god knows we can get busted out here at any time."

Zoro nodded in agreement and kissed Sanji one last time, allowing the blonde to dominate as their tongues searched their warm caverns with enthusiasm. Leaning back and deliberately thrusting against Sanji as he got up, Zoro stood and walked over to grab their clothes while Sanji heaved himself to his feet.

Sanji frowned and looked around, shivering absently as cold sea air swept over his sweaty body. _'Actually, where is everyone? I would have thought Luffy or Usopp would have run past at least twice by now…and it must be getting close to lunch too…OH SHIT! LUNCH!'_

"Fuck it, I still have to make lunch!"

Zoro looked up from untangling their clothes and his face fell disappointedly. "What? Lunch? Why?"

Sanji smacked his forehead and walked quickly over to grab his shirt, jacket and tie, slinging them over his shoulder distractedly as he hissed irritably. "Yes, lunch! I came to kick your ass 'cause you'd drunk all of my cooking sherry remember?" Zoro nodded absently. "Yeah, well I needed it to make lunch, so I came to demand that you pay for the next crate of supplies. But then you grabbed me, god knows how long ago now, and lunch still isn't ready!"

There was silence for a second, and then Zoro frowned. "So where's Luffy, or Usopp? They would have come to bother you for food by now, wouldn't they?"

Sanji fumed, stomping a foot violently to enforce his displeasure. "I have no fuckin clue, but if they're hiding around here somewhere watching us and laughing quietly to themselves, there'll be hell to pay!"

He slunk over to the stairs and put one foot up, but stopped before ascending. He looked back at the swordsman and a look of feral abandon came across his face. "You know what?"

Zoro raised an eyebrow at the expression and stopped himself from sliding back into his shirt. "What? Should I be worried about our Nakama's livelihood?"

Sanji reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled cigarette. Straightening it out and lighting it up, he took a puff of smoke and shrugged. "I ain't gonna kill em. I've thought of a better torture."

One eyebrow rose in interest and an intrigued grin spread over tanned features. "Oh? And what might that be?"

"You'll see."

Sanji smirked cunningly and prowled over to Zoro, a hand reaching out and grabbing the waistline of the swordsman's dark pants. A mischievous grin on his face, Sanji began to walk backwards towards the kitchen, pulling Zoro suggestively with him. Fully aware of what the scheming blonde was doing, Zoro allowed himself to be pulled up the stairs and to the kitchen door. The hand on his belt slid down and roughly ran over his cock once, making the swordsman moan and break into wicked chuckles.

"So what's this revenge of yours, then?"

His heavy voice laced with mischief as he sniggered, Zoro dropped his clothes on the floor and closed the door behind him, locking it and watching as Sanji also discarded his garments and took a few long drags of his cigarette. The chef grinned coyly.

"I'm taking you up on your previous offer." The blonde walked over to the table and lent back on the edge temptingly.

Zoro strutted over and pressed the entire of his body flush up against the blonde's, rubbing their groins together. "Oh?"

Sanji purred demurely and undid Zoro's button and fly. "Yeah…lunch will be _very_ late, and they're just gonna have to suffer."

"Oh, good idea." Zoro bit his lip and slid his hands tantalisingly over the cook's lean torso. "I like it."

"I thought you would. Now I've got something better to do than cook…"

* * *

**To Be Continued… **

**(Maybe) **_

* * *

Authors Note:_

_Heh, I hope you guys liked it. It was only gonna be short, but then more and more just came to me as I typed, so now its so long. And it's left on a cliff-hanger too! no sex, huh-I bet you thought they were gonna do it for a second there, didn't ya? Haha! NUP! _

_Ya know, if I get enough reviews, or if lots of people add it to alerts, then I might get the idea that you wanna hear about another chapter, so I **might** just write one…teehee aren't I evil? _

_Anyway, ill tell you a secret. For every person who clicks that little button that takes you to the review screen, Sanji and Zoro take off another article of clothing in the next chapter. And then when enough reviews gets them out of their clothes, just imagine what more reviews could do?! Oo;; Heh, maybe a review could be the equivalent to a thrust or a moan? Teehee. Next chapter will be fun._

_Ja ne! _

_Katt, AKA YaoiFanLady 2_


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note:_

_Well well well….good evening my precious friends…how are we? Guess what? Its here! A New CHAPTER!! Hooray! I'm gonna cut straight to it, so ill leave my notes till the end. By the way, this will probably be the second and last chapter of this story-depends on how we go, now doesn't it??_

_Oh, I gotta write this down, it's my favourite quote:_

**Hercules Grytpype-Thynne:** _"Moriarty, can I borrow your shoe? I want to read the paper…oh, we appear to have company…oh how lovely. Come in, sit down. Have a Gorilla." _

--The Goon Show 'Napoleon's Piano'.

**Neddie Seagoon:** _"Have you any ink?"_

**Grytpype-Thynne:** _"Here's a fresh bottle"_

**Seagoon:** gulp_ "Gad, I was thirsty."_

**Jim Moriarty:** _"Sapristi in delible! Do you always drink ink?"_

**Seagoon:** _"Only in the mating seasons."_

**Moriarty:** _"Shall we dance?"_

waltz music

**Grytpype-Thynne:** _"Are you sure you won't have a Gorilla?"_

**Seagoon: **_"No thanks, I've just put one out."_

_--_The Goon Show 'Napoleon's Piano'.

_Everyone should listen to the Goon Show…its what keeps me going…Spike Milligan, Peter Sellers and Harry Seacombe were all geniuses…and more to the point, they were all barking mad. Gotta love it. _

_Aaaanyway…_

_Warning and Disclaimer:_

_Yeah, this is Zoro and Sanji smut. Gotta love it…and if u don't, go read another story. This one aint for you. Also, this is M coz of all the swearing and the-duh-sexually related content! -Grin- Furthermore, I don't own One Piece._

"_Save A Horse. Ride A Love Cook."_

_READ ON!!_

* * *

**Grab Me **

**Chapter 2 **

**By YaoiFanLady 2**

* * *

Never before had Sanji thought it even possible that his dreams could instantaneously come true.

Sure, he was an avid believer in the existence of the legendary sea, the fantastical ocean where all of the world's marine life came together; the chef's paradise named 'All Blue'. But he was also not a fool, and the blonde knew full well that finding the ocean would be a life-long pursuit that could even end up fruitless, though his stubborn nature simply refused the notion of its non-existence. Still, achieving his goal, his purpose in life, would not be an easy task and so Sanji had come to the opinion that dreams were to be strived for and rarely ever dropped themselves right into his lap. Hard work and persistence brought the dream alive.

There were many good examples of these in his turbulent life: living on the Baratie, learning how to be the best chef he could be just so he could show up Patty and Carne, as well as stick it to the Shitty Geezer; becoming a master of his individual fighting technique so that he could not only cook as good as Zeff could but also kick as hard as he could too…

Such things were achievements in his life that he had needed to work towards, to persist in and strive for. Dreams did not come true all by themselves.

So when the blonde, standing in his own kitchen on the pirate ship that he had joined to chase his dream of All Blue, had decided to confront a certain tanned, muscled and green haired master of santōryū about why his favourite bottle of cooking sherry had mysteriously disappeared, nothing had seemed out of the ordinary. Dreams didn't come true, and the dreams that Sanji had about the swordsman were not things he intended to chase in reality. There wasn't anything to be worried about-if he didn't act on how he felt, there was no need to embarrass himself or create unnecessary problems.

Unfortunately, that was not how it ensued. It turned out that the swordsman was far more tenacious in his pursuits of a goal than the chef was, and Zoro's reaction to Sanji's confrontation seemed to throw a spanner in the works, so to speak.

So now, once again, the blonde chef was standing in his own kitchen on the pirate ship he had joined to chase his dream. However this time a few things were different. He no longer gave a damn about the bottle of sherry, or whether or not he could possibly get lunch ready in time for his ravenous rubber captain and quirky members of the crew. Also, he was shirtless, sweaty, extremely aroused and his eyes hadn't left those of the other man since he had walked in the room.

Zoro stood less than a few inches from him; bronze hands sensually fondled the blonde's limber body while still maintaining eye contact, lower sections of the lower body rubbing suggestively against those of the cook. He too, was shirtless-all that remained where his boots, pants and underwear, though Sanji thought it presumptuous to assume he wore any. Similar to the chef, Zoro was breathing heavily and sheeted with a shimmery layer of sweat. With a smirk, Sanji felt the swordsman's own hard and hot arousal pressed against his inner hip.

It would appear that one of Sanji's dreams had indeed fallen right into his lap.

Literally.

Best of all, the blonde hadn't needed to chase this particular fantasy, as it seemed for once that someone else was far more interested in it than he was. He had always found Zoro's single-minded persistence to be nothing short of ridiculous, but for once couldn't find a fault in it.

Sanji chuckled. _'If only the rest of my dreams were as easy as Zoro seems to be…' _The blonde thought, a wicked smirk curling his lips at the mental stab towards Zoro's obvious desire to get into the blonde's pants so quickly.

Lost in thought and thinking of ways in which he could turn the situation to his favour, Sanji didn't take enough notice when the first mate made a particularly provocative lunge for Sanji's pale neck. After a few moments of harsh teeth and a strong tongue lapping at the one spot of Sanji's throat, Zoro leant back with a grin and stared at the red mark his sudden attack had left behind. Though having no effort to stop him, Sanji growled at the swordsman, irritated that he would undoubtedly have to find an excuse for it later when curious questions arose from the rest of the crew.

"Dammit, bastard." Sanji immediately said, not noticing the smirk on the others face. He motioned to his neck and looped an arm around Zoro's waist. "How am I supposed to explain this?"

Zoro shrugged and leant in, stealing a few passionate kisses while the blonde grunted in defiance. "I dunno. The same way I'm supposed to explain the one you gave me, I guess." He raised an eyebrow at the playful frown on Sanji's face and licked the spot with a warm tongue, hands sliding up and down the taught flesh to rest on the firm globes of Sanji's ass. Moaning slightly, the blonde smirked.

"Well, I suppose I could just turn around and tell them the truth-that you and I had mad crazy sex on every surface of this kitchen."

Zoro rested his head in the dip of Sanji's neck as the blonde nibbled on a pierced earlobe, and the blonde could feel the swordsman smirk against his skin. Zoro snickered. "I don't think any of them would ever want to step into this room again."

"Mmmm, I can just imagine Chopper and Usopp's faces. They'd be mortified." Sanji giggled and licked a wet trail over Zoro's jaw, rubbing his groin against the man in front of him and eliciting a low and strangled moan from somewhere near his shoulder.

The swordsman looked up and smirked; sliding his hand once more down into Sanji's boxers, he deliberately began stroking the hardness barely hidden by the dark pants. "I wonder how the captain would react, if he knew?"

The blonde tried to hide the sigh of pleasure as the swordsman once again let his adventurous hands start wandering, trying his best to keep the teasing conversation going. "Luffy?" Sanji paused, and then fixed the swordsman with a wicked grin. "He'd probably ask if he could join in, knowing how curious he'd probably be about it…"

"Really?" The green haired man raised an eyebrow. "Now that could be fun…"

"Don't even think about it, bastard." Sanji purred, running his hands down to Zoro's groin and undoing the haramaki that was around his waist, dropping it coyly to the floor; the three swords looped in it chinked against each other. He rubbed his hands down Zoro's muscular thighs and then, smirking, ran a thumb down his cock. "You're mine, so deal with it."

"I'm yours now, am I?" Zoro grinned at the blush on Sanji's face as the blonde realised what he had said. "I didn't know that."

"Got a problem with it, huh asshole?" The blonde slapped Zoro's ass and silenced any retort the swordsman may have had with a fierce kiss, tongue rubbing enthusiastically against Zoro's as the swordsman pressed their hot bodies fully together.

At that point, the conversation was entirely and completely over, as both men decided that the time for talking was well over. Sanji enthusiastically undid the belt and fly of Zoro's pants as they fiercely kissed, their loud moans and pants for breath filling the small kitchen. His rear pressed against the wooden table and Zoro's hands caressing his thigh and cock, Sanji felt a burning blush rise to his cheeks and he groaned loudly, tilting his head back as the swordsman nuzzled passionately at his neck. Sanji reciprocated by sliding his hands down Zoro's front and wrapped his fingers around the swordsman's impressive length, pumping once and causing the tanned man to let out a long moan of pleasure.

Sanji smirked at the reaction, pleased that the other man was as sensitive to his administrations as he was himself. He leaned forwards and littered the strong jaw and neck with kisses and licks, sliding the dark pants down to the thighs and noticing, with a chuckle, that Zoro was indeed not wearing any undergarments-as he had predicted. Zoro grinned and kicked off his boots, Sanji following suit with his own and knocking them closer to their clothes. Zoro noticed how preoccupied the blonde was with what his hands were fondling, and he licked his lips.

"You like?" Zoro asked, his deep voice sending a chill down Sanji's exposed skin.

"Hell yeah," the blonde answered, flickering his eyes up to meet Zoro's with a suggestive bite of his lip. The fingers around Zoro's erection tightened and shifted again. "But I'll like it better when you're not wearing those damn pants."

"What, these?" Zoro motioned down at what was left of his clothing, which were around his thighs. He sniggered and grabbed at Sanji's rear, pulling him in and pressing his hot body against Sanji's. "Do it yourself, I'm not gonna make this easy for you."

"Bastard. I hate you."

"No you don't."

Sanji cocked his head and bit at Zoro's neck subtly, moving his hand over the swordsman's erection with more vigour. "Yes, I do."

"No, you _don't_." Zoro said, biting back the moan that threatened to surface and feeling his body react violently to Sanji's pleasurable teasing.

Finally letting out the moan he had been holding in, Zoro leant forward and crushed their lips together, Sanji moaning and thrusting his tongue into the warm cavern of the other man. Both removed their hands from the other's groin and Sanji took the opportunity to push the swordsman's pants fully down his muscled legs for them to finally be kicked aside. Standing in front of a naked and fully aroused hunk of muscle that could only have been Zoro, Sanji felt his erection twitch in anticipation and he bit his lip.

'_Damn, he's sexy.' _

That first thought that came to his mind was instantly swept away as he felt strong hands loop around his waist and grasp at the dress pants that the cook was more than ready to get out of. Resting his head in the crook of Zoro's neck and placing his hands tenderly on the muscular chest, Sanji began panting as his final garment was slid carefully and completely from his body, the swordsman having taken both his boxers and pants in the single tug. Also kicking them aside, Sanji felt a blush of embarrassment rise to his cheeks, but that was dismissed as he felt a gentle calloused hand touch his jaw and move his face upwards, his mouth meeting with another's in a tender and promising kiss.

Leaning up into the kiss and shifting forwards, their burning skin finally came into complete and utter contact, the feeling of hot and sweaty muscled flesh rubbing against another seeming to blow any coherent train of thought from Sanji's mind. One hand still on his jaw, the other traipsed sensually down to grip securely at the blonde's thin hip, and Sanji felt both hands gently nudge his body downwards.

He knew what he had to do next.

The blonde leaned backwards and began to sink to his knees; meeting the amused look on Zoro's face with one of coy interest, Sanji felt the hands on his body skim over his skin as he shifted downwards. Sanji looked forward as he moved slowly, teasingly, down the swordsman's body, finally getting around to sticking out his tongue and licking a wet rail down Zoro's chest, over his stomach, abdomen and pectoral muscles, also taking the time to dip his tongue in between the thigh and hip. Sighing in pleasure, the swordsman watched with erotic interest as his new lover worked his way down the swordsman's burning flesh in a way that could only be described as innocently filthy.

Finally completely on his knees, Sanji continued to lick and kiss at Zoro's stomach and was teasingly feigning ignorance towards the burning erection which was pressing against his throat, instead moving his hands to clench at Zoro's tight ass. Zoro growled in irritation and placed one hand on top of Sanji's head, fingers immediately sliding and tangling themselves through the silky strands. The blonde knew what Zoro wanted, but he wasn't going to give it easily. He felt the broad hand on his head apply pressure downwards, the swordsman's way of asking for more, but the cook refused to comply, instead biting sharply at the flesh of the abdomen in defiance.

Zoro tried again, but once more, Sanji growled and simply refused to obey. Zoro growled and yanked Sanji's face upwards, earning another scowl and a slap on the ass. The first mate knew that the blonde was playing, but impatience and arousal were taking over.

"Hey, what is it?" The green haired man asked in slight annoyance, also slightly confused that the blonde was suddenly leaving him high and dry.

"Impatient bastard, aren't we?" Sanji smirked and bit heavily at Zoro's stomach, leaving another mark of ownership. "Anyone would think you wanted me to suck you or something."

"Something like that…" Zoro said quietly, knowing that Sanji was about to try something. And he was right, because the blonde's tongue promptly flickered out and slid over the tip of Zoro's erection, lapping up the pre-cum and causing the swordsman to once again let out a loud moan.

Grinning, Sanji quickly slid a hand from Zoro's ass and wrapped it firmly around his cock, immediately earning an erotic sigh that intensified in volume as Sanji's hand tightened and began to rub up and down the hard length. He smirked as Zoro's eyes closed and thrust his hips forward in response.

Sanji continued to pump Zoro's cock, helped significantly along by Zoro's eager thrusting. He looked up and saw a entirely arousing sight; a tall figure of pure muscle, bathed in sweat and chest heaving with each sharp breath, erotic sighs escaping from an open mouth set in the strong jaw of a tanned man who's arousal he was caressing. The blonde smiled and noticed that Zoro was lost in the moment, eyes closed in pleasure and body automatically moving in the way it thought felt the best.

'_What a pathetic sight...pathetic, but hot. Very hot, actually. Damn him.' _Sanji cocked his head and then grinned widely when an idea hit him._ 'I wonder…now would be a good time, I guess…'_

He gave Zoro's cock one more tight pump before taking the head into his mouth, letting out a hum of sound as Zoro yelped and then groaned loudly, not having expected the blonde to suddenly take it up a notch. With a moan, the swordsman looked down to see Sanji's wet tongue caressing a circle around the head of his arousal, a knowing smirk curling his lips. Zoro felt his breath quicken when the cook suddenly pushed forwards and took Zoro all the way down to the back of his throat, swiftly pulling back a few seconds later only to repeat the action. Thoroughly turned on and trying hard not to yell out in pleasure, Zoro bit his lip and wound a hand through Sanji's blonde locks once again, shifting his hips backwards and forwards and thrusting his cock in and out of Sanji's mouth, pleased when the cook began energetically stroking him with a deft tongue.

"Sanji…" Zoro tried to form a coherent sentence, but his words were cut short when Sanji deep throated him rather aggressively, eliciting a strangled moan that echoed throughout the kitchen.

Grinning, the blonde chef finally leant back and gave a few more rough licks to Zoro's arousal before rising to his feet and greeting Zoro's breathlessly open mouth with a fierce kiss. "What was it you were trying to say, Zoro?"

Zoro immediately wrapped his bronze arms around Sanji's thin body and proceeded to grid against him, harsh kisses and bites littering every surface of the pale skin that he could reach. He smirked as Sanji moaned, leaning back and kissing him fervently. "Damn you. That's what I was going to say."

"Bull."

Zoro smirked and clenched Sanji's ass, pushing him back up against the table and taking the moment to admire the attractive rosy blush staining Sanji's cheeks. "All right, what did you think I was going to say, smartass?"

"I don't know. Anything but that, I guess." The blonde shrugged and raised an eyebrow as one of Zoro's thighs found its way between his own, which then began a torturous grinding against Sanji's hard on. Struggling to hold back a moan, Sanji moved forwards and touched noses with the swordsman, swiftly moving in for a light kiss before shifting his hips down against the thigh between his legs.

"Guess again." The swordsman snickered and resolutely placed both hands on Sanji's hips, gripping him in such a way that piqued Sanji's curiosity.

"Fine." Sanji said shortly, distracted by Zoro's sudden grasp on his hips. He grinned and raised an eyebrow suggestively, biting his lip and growling into Zoro's ear temptingly. "You want to fuck me. Is that it?"

Chuckling, the swordsman leant forward and kissed Sanji roughly. Pulling back, he smirked and in one smooth movement, picked up the lithe body in his grip and deposited Sanji on the table, causing the taller man to let out a surprised yelp and then curse loudly. Springing catlike onto the table moments later, Zoro pushed the blonde to lie on his back and smoothly lay on top of him, Sanji once again shifting his legs so that they could rest intimately together. Zoro smiled at the stunned expression on Sanji's face and kissed delicately at his shoulder, feeling the blonde press his hips upwards in response.

"Is that what you want?"

The swordsman's serious eyes met Sanji's and the blonde instantly knew what Zoro meant. This was the first and last chance that the swordsman was giving him to back out, as things seemed to be getting serious a lot faster that he had imagined. Sanji hesitated for only a split second before smiling serenely and kissing Zoro gently, allowing his lips to give the answer.

"Is that a yes?"

Sanji sighed. Obviously the moronic swordsman didn't know a kiss of permission when he felt one. _'Stupid Zoro.'_ Sanji immediately thought, smiling affectionately. _'Looks like I'm the brains in the relationship…why doesn't that surprise me?'_

"Yes, that's a yes, dumbass." The blonde rolled his eyes and ran his hands down Zoro's back. "Do you want me to put in simpler terms for you? Fuck. Me. Got it now?"

"Oh, I got it."

Immediately, a wide grin spread across Zoro's face and he leant forwards, planting kisses all over Sanji's face as the blonde giggled and tried to shift out of the way; soon the sign of affection turned into a game as Zoro tried to catch the blonde's elusive lips. Soon though Zoro began to become more demanding and when he finally managed to press his lips against Sanji's, his tongue snaked inside the warm mouth and Sanji moaned as Zoro assaulted his mouth. Hands pressed on sensual places on each others bodies, Sanji felt like he was going to lose his cool if something more intimate didn't happen soon.

Once again showing an unusual knack for knowing what Sanji needed the most, Zoro sat back in between Sanji's legs and littered kisses down the pale torso until his mouth was hovering over Sanji's own burning arousal. Propping himself up on his elbows, Sanji's eyes widened and he let his head fall backwards as a moan escaped his lips; the swordsman was slowly sliding the blonde into his mouth. Closing his eyes, Sanji felt everything heighten; the warmth of the cavity his arousal was sliding in, the wet sensation of a deft and powerful tongue rubbing over the sensitive rib of his head, the feeling of the tip of his cock touching the back of Zoro's throat ever so gently as Zoro slowly moved up and down Sanji's length…

So lost in the moment, Sanji didn't notice Zoro reach over to the far edge of the table where a few odd cooking utensils and ingredients had been placed earlier in the day. Never stopping what his mouth was doing, Zoro managed to find what he had been looking for. The small bottle of wine that Sanji had been using for dinner the night before gripped firmly in his rough grip, Zoro smirked around Sanji's arousal as the blonde moaned his name in such a way that gave Zoro shivers. Quietly taking off the cap, Zoro slicked his fingers and gently placed the bottle back on the table, pleased that the blonde wasn't paying enough attention to notice. It seemed that the sensations that the first mate were administering to the cooks arousal were keeping him thoroughly preoccupied.

Familiar and pleasing caresses were sending electrical impulses to Sanji's brain, but then Zoro did something that Sanji had never experienced before. An unknown sensation as a cold and wet finger gently pressed against his virginal hole sent a panicked and surprised wave over his body and Sanji jumped, looking wide eyed down at his new lover. Zoro saw the fleeting expression of fear flicker through Sanji's visible eye and he leant away from the blonde's arousal, gently leaning over and calmly pressing his lips against Sanji's cheek, forehead and neck.

Sanji let Zoro softly reassure him, but the finger pressing against his most sensitive area didn't move away. In fact, the pressure at his hole only intensified until he felt a lubricated finger slide into his body. Letting out an uncomfortable grunt, Sanji shifted his hips upwards and felt Zoro nibble tenderly at his ear.

"You ok, Lovely?" Zoro asked, his deep voice purring against Sanji's neck. The blonde grimaced at the name that the swordsman had referred to him as, but decided that there was something else irking him more.

"Yeah, it's ok." The blonde kissed Zoro's chin and then let their lips met, while the cook continued running his hands down to rest over the tanned man's lower back. "It just feels really…unusual, I guess."

"Mmm, it won't hurt for long, once-"

"Hey, I never said it hurt!" Sanji immediately said, stubbornly meeting Zoro's sympathetic gaze. "I can take it, keep going."

Zoro grinned at the stubborn defiance that the cook was so famous for, and complied with his request. A little pain could maybe teach him some humility, the swordsman rationalised. But when he applied a little more pressure to Sanji's sensitive hole, the blonde merely grunted and then chuckled defiantly, meeting the swordsman with a fiery kiss that seemed to say that Zoro didn't have to worry about him. Zoro then entered another finger and pressed them full in, moving them a moment later. Finally hitting the spot that Zoro knew would change the blonde's mind about the discomfort, Sanji let out a loud, low and long moan, arching his back to press against Zoro's own sexually heated flesh.

'_Oh god, what was that?'_ Sanji thought fervently, as Zoro's fingers once again pressed, harder this time, against the part of his body that sent shivers of fire down his spine. _'Oh god, oh crap, oh fuck…damn you, you bastard, do it again…'_

The first mate grinned and chuckled darkly, having noticed how strong a reaction the blonde had shown towards his touch. "You like that?"

"Yes. More. Please."

Sanji cried out again when Zoro once again shifted his fingers teasingly, stealing the breath from the other man's throat. Suddenly, Zoro had pulled his two digits out of Sanji's body and was pressing himself against the lithe body below him, distracting Sanji with an intense kiss while he reached with one hand for something behind Sanji's head. Though wondering vaguely what the other man could be doing, Sanji allowed his mouth to be dominated while the swordsman swiftly brought the hand back down and moved it towards his own erection. Understanding, Sanji allowed Zoro time to lubricate himself, trailing deep patterns in the muscle and flesh of Zoro's back with his nails. Responding well to the pain, Zoro moaned and sat back once more, wrapping one hand once more around Sanji's cock and the other grasped on Sanji's thin hip.

Zoro looked up and, panting, met Sanji's gaze with something like kindness in his eyes. "This is going to hurt."

Sanji knew what was coming next. He felt his body tense in anticipation, his mind instantly reminding him of how much two fingers had hurt just by themselves. But he pushed it aside and nodded his head. "I know."

Zoro raised an eyebrow and slowly pushed his hips forward, coming to a stop when the blonde winced; the head of Zoro's cock slid effortlessly inside Sanji's body, having been heavily lubricated moments later. Having expected it to hurt more, Sanji let out a moan of relief; he was glad that the swordsman wasn't too hell-bent on inflicting excess pain. Panting heavily, Sanji saw Zoro bite his lip and push in a little further, eyes flickering up to watch for a negative reaction. Already used to the intrusion, Sanji raised an eyebrow and clenched his muscles, wrenching a moan out of Zoro as his inner warmth clamped around his cock.

"Smartass…crap cook…" The swordsman panted, growling at the feral glint in Sanji's eye.

"Who, me?"

Sanji pouted innocently and wiggled his hips, instructing Zoro to keep going. Complying, Zoro slowly moved forward until he was completely sheathed inside Sanji's burning body, both hands now securely placed on Sanji's hips. Sanji once more tensed his muscles, causing Zoro to curse and lean forward to press his lips against Sanji's in a searing kiss. Lifting his legs to wind them around Zoro's, Sanji used his thighs to push Zoro's ass down, pressing the swordsman further into himself. Not one to miss an obvious invitation when he felt one, Zoro pulled his hips back and then tentatively pushed himself back against Sanji's body, letting out a moan of pleasure as Sanji arched in response.

Once again repeating the motion, a slow and steady pace began to emerge as Zoro thrust into Sanji's tight ass, a low moan escaping his lips every time he slid himself back inside his lover. Sanji too, was panting loudly, overwhelmed with the new sensation of a hard item being pumped in and out of his body. Zoro lay on top of his lover and kissed the pale long neck while Sanji slid flat palms down sweat glossed skin to clench at Zoro's rear. The temperature steadily rising, Sanji cried out Zoro's name when the swordsman thrust back rather roughly, and Zoro nibbled at Sanji's shoulder in apology, under the impression that he had hurt the blonde.

However Sanji showed no signs of pain, and in fact thrust his hips on Zoro's next downstroke to recreate the roughness of the last push. Catching on, Zoro moved a little harder in the next drive and wreaked another delightfully filthy cry of his name from Sanji's kiss-swollen and open lips. He grinned to himself-Sanji obviously preferred it a little rougher. Please to comply, Zoro sat back and pulled Sanji's hips up with his hands, starting a new, much rougher and harder rhythm than before. Pounding into the thinner man, Zoro felt his self-control slowly begin to ebb away as Sanji became more and more vocal, Zoro's name mixed with quite a few swear words echoing in the small kitchen.

Chest heaving, Sanji looked over at the swordsman nestled between his legs and panted one simple sentence, the request sounding like music to Zoro's ears.

"Zoro…harder…faster…"

A feral grin spread over Zoro's tanned face and he immediately slammed into Sanji, causing the blonde to scream out and leave him breathless. Zoro leant over and growled, almost dangerously, into Sanji's ear. "As you wish, Lovely."

Without a second's hesitation, the first mate established a fast and punishing pace that was mirrored by the elevating cries of pleasure from the man beneath him; the sound of flesh slapping against flesh was almost completely drowned out by Sanji's yells of ecstasy. A few minutes of the punishment managed to continue before Zoro started to feel the edge coming, his body covered in thin sheens of sweat and low guttural growls issued forth from his mouth with each thrust, and he knew that Sanji must be close too. Nails raking down the table, Sanji arched and pushed with each thrust, his internal warmth also clenching in time with Zoro's rhythm.

One hand on Sanji's waist, Zoro's other callused hand slid roughly to Sanji's erection and promptly began to pump it in time with his own pounds into the cook's warmth. Seeming to almost push Sanji to the edge, Zoro used the last of his mental strength to convince his hand to lift Sanji's rear up off the table, changing the position so that his cock slid into his lover and hit that one spot that had driven Sanji wild last time. Hard thrusts hitting his prostrate and a warm hand rubbing his erection, Sanji called out Zoro's name loudly, managing to stutter a faint recognition of the pleasure.

"Close…god…Zoro, yes, harder…" The blonde felt Zoro's pace quicken as he too neared orgasm, and one single thought flew through Sanji's pleasure-ridden mind as his eyes saw white.

'_Fuck.'_

With a scream of Zoro's name, Sanji arched his back and came violently into Zoro's hand, entire body tensing with the climax. Zoro let out a deep and loud cry as he thrust one last time before also reaching his orgasm, the intense heat of Sanji's body driving his senses over the edge.

Panting heavily, he collapsed on top of the sweaty cook beneath him and laid his head heavily in the dip of Sanji's shoulder. Lethargically, Sanji's raised both arms and let them fall over his lovers back in a half-assed attempt at a hug, feeling his heartbeat pound in his throat. For a few moments, only the steady thump of two speeding heartbeats and the frantic pants for breath filled the blisteringly hot kitchen before Zoro finally propped himself up and slid effortlessly out of Sanji, collapsing to the cooks left side a moment later. Loosing a groan as he felt his lover leave him, Sanji swallowed loudly and turned his head to look over at the exhausted man leaning on his side next to him.

Zoro's eyes were half-open and his cheeks were a brilliant crimson; shifting his gaze downwards, Sanji saw that Zoro's body was heaving with every breath, muscles glistening in sweat. Slowly, Zoro's eyes met Sanji's and their eyes connected for a brief moment before Zoro smiled and shifted over, resting one arm over the cooks torso and placing his head on his heaving chest. Sanji smiled a moment later, realising that it was Zoro's bizarre attempt to cuddle. He chuckled and, ignoring the pain shooting from his lower back, rolled over to face his lover, placing their foreheads together and slinking an arm around the tanned waist.

'_That's how you do it, stupid.'_ Sanji thought to himself, feeling the need to sleep overcome him. _'That's another thing I'll have to teach you, I suppose. How to show affection. Stupid Zoro.'_

"We can't sleep here, you know."

Zoro's voice knocked Sanji out of his reverie, jolting him out of the sleep he didn't know he was about to slip into. Sanji opened his eyes and frowned, remembering a second later where they actually were. _'That's right-we're in the kitchen. On the table. Crap.'_

"I can't be fucked moving." The blonde pouted when he saw Zoro grin and shake his head.

"Well I could carry you to bed, I guess." The swordsman raised an eyebrow and Sanji knew that the bastard was about to mention something that Sanji would want to kick him for. "Would you like that, Lovely?"

Sanji frowned. "Why are you calling me that?"

"I think it suits you." Zoro said smugly, kissing Sanji lightly on the lips. "It's my new name for you."

"Well I don't like it. Call me something else."

"I thought you'd say that. So you get a choice: its crap cook, or Lovely. Pick one."

Sanji growled and lazily kicked Zoro's thigh. "Cut it out, asshole. Can't you just call me Sanji like everyone else?"

"Nope."

Sanji sighed, not having the energy to fight for a name that sounded a little more masculine. "So why am I 'Lovely'? At least there was a reason behind crap cook."

"Because that's what you are. You're lovely." Zoro smiled and sat up, looking down at Sanji with a playful expression on his face. Sanji furrowed his eyebrows and also sat up, resting his heavy head on Zoro's warm shoulder. The swordsman kissed Sanji's sweat glistened hair and hopped off of the table, looking up at a very perturbed blonde cook. "So now you're mine, I can call you 'my Lovely'. See? It makes sense."

"I still don't like it. It sounds girly. I aint no girl, if you haven't noticed." Sanji gently slid off the table and took the handtowel that the other man was offering him, ignoring the possessiveness that Zoro's words had portrayed.

"True." Zoro admitted, having cleaned his lower half and slid on his pants. "But you can be very effeminate sometimes."

Sanji stopped in between slipping into his boxers and dropping the towel and looked up, a scowl curling his features. "Say that again and I'm going to kick you into next week."

Zoro shrugged. "Like you can be fucked. And besides, I thought you wanted to go to bed."

Sanji sighed and felt exhaustion seep into his muscles. _'He's right, stupid swordsman. I could really use a nap…'_ The cook felt his shoulders droop and Zoro smirked triumphantly, going back to cleaning himself up. _'But 'Lovely'?! I mean, come on! That's the worst pet name I've ever heard…stupid Zoro…no imagination…'_

"Still want me to carry you?"

Sanji looked up to see Zoro, wearing only his pants, holding his arms out and motioning towards the door, a know-it-all smirk on his handsome face. Sanji finally smiled and dropped the towel on the table, having finished cleaning himself off. Though still only wearing his boxers, Sanji felt his tired body agree wholeheartedly with the swordsman's suggestion.

"Alright, fine. But only so long as no one sees us, you don't tell anyone I let you carry me and you CANNOT call me 'Lovely' in public." The cook crossed his arms stubbornly and glowered at his lover. "Clear?"

"Crystal."

The swordsman gathered up their clothes and passed them to the cook, a pleased grin never leaving his face. With Sanji holding their belongings, Zoro swooped down and swept Sanji off of his feet, securely holding him bridal style and laughing at the mortified expression on Sanji's face.

Checking to make sure the coast was clear, Sanji turned the doorknob and Zoro elbowed the door open, hurriedly stealing a quick look around before sneaking down into the bowels of the ship where their sleeping quarters were. Closing the doors behind them, Zoro put Sanji down and locked the door, while Sanji put their things down and crawled into the nearest hammock. Making himself comfortable, he shifted out of the way so that Zoro could join him, a few moments later the two repositioning themselves so that Zoro was lying on his back and Sanji was cuddled into his chest.

Zoro chuckled, pulling the covers over their almost completely bare bodies. He rested a hand on Sanji's silky blonde hair and toyed with a few strands before moving to trace relaxing patterns on his upper back. "So you did come to me for a cuddle after all, huh Lovely?"

"Shut up." Sanji mumbled tiredly, already starting to doze off. "You're not gonna leave me alone with that name, are you?"

"Nope."

"Whatever. Now shut up, you wore me out. Let me sleep."

Zoro smiled again, feeling the steady tickle of Sanji's warm breath against his still heated skin. Sanji nuzzled against Zoro's chest and then closed his eyes, one hand lying over Zoro's scar and the other curled beneath him. One last thought trailed sluggishly through Sanji's mind before he fell asleep, and Zoro noticed the smile that curled his attractive mouth.

'_Lovely…its not that bad a name, really….I could get used to it...I guess…I like it better than crap cook…not that I'll ever tell him.'_

A few minutes later, Zoro's loud snores echoed through the room and Sanji blearily opened an eye, the loud drone having woken him up. He growled and curled around Zoro further, nuzzling until Zoro shifted and the snoring stopped.

'_Stupid Zoro.'_

* * *

Robin finally put down the book she had been reading on the small table next to her seat and took a last sip from her glass of tropical juice. Smiling slightly, she got up and inconspicuously stretched, looking around to the kitchen to see the door open again. Smiling knowingly, Robin blossomed a few hands and closed the door quietly before quietly walking up to the back of the ship. Silently she sat down on the edge of Nami's tangerine box and watched with bemused interest as Usopp, Chopper and Luffy fought over whether or not 'longnose' was one word or two.

Robin had suggested that they play scrabble while waiting for lunch, and the three pirates had gotten distracted as the game became more competitive. According to Luffy, if Usopp could put down 'firecracker' as one word, then 'longnose' could count as one word too; Usopp blatantly disagreed, and Chopper was trying to play peacemaker.

"Are they still arguing over that?" Nami emerged from the tangerine grove, basket full of round orange fruit in hand and a disapproving frown on her face.

"It appears so, Navigator-san." Robin said good-naturedly, smiling as Chopper accidentally knocked Luffy with one of his horns while trying to pull Usopp away from the scrabble board, which he was attempting to tip over.

Nami whipped out her staff, assembled it swiftly and hit all three boys on the head, huffing under her breath. "Sanji better have a good excuse for keeping lunch for so long!"

Robin only smiled and blossomed a few hands to help Luffy untangle himself from Usopp and then looked over at the navigator with a knowing twinkle in her eyes. "I'm sure Cook-san has a very good reason."

Nami merely shrugged and wandered back into the grove, allowing the three winded boys to stop looking guilty and set up the scrabble board for another match. Robin straightened her hat and thought of an excuse that she could provide the two older men with when they woke up.

Sanji and Zoro would owe Robin.

A lot.

_

* * *

And there we are! HOORAY!_

_Q: WHY'S SANJI NOW ZORO'S 'LOVELY'?_

_A: In episode 202 of the Japanese Version (WHICH RULES), Zoro refers to Sanji as 'Idiot Lovely'._

_Heres the scenario:_

_The marines have them surrounded and throw a few shells of tear gas at Luffy, Zoro, Usopp and Sanji. Usopp's goggles protect him from them and Sanji almost gets his head cut off coz he can't see, but Zoro's scooting around with his eyes closed, kicking ass. He says "Tear gas won't work on me, unlike Idiot Lovely over there." Which really pisses Sanji off…and then Luffy Gum Gum Whips all the marines and accidents gets Zoro and Sanji as well. Sanji calls Luffy a dumbass and then starts on Zoro…"And you, you stupid marimo, what'd you say before?!" And then they get into a play fight and it's really funny. So yeah. I decided that Zoro's pet name for Sanji could be 'Lovely', coz he actually does refer to him in that term…so why not affectionately name him that too? Lol. YAY!_

_ANOTHER QUOTE!!_

**Seagoon:** _"Where am I?"_

**Grytpype-Thynne:** _"England."_

**Seagoon:** _"What number?"_

**Grytpype-Thynne:** _"7A. Have a Gorilla."_

**Seagoon: **_"No, they hurt my throat."_

**Grytpype-Thynne: **_"Oh, naughty Gorillas."_

_--_The Goon Show 'Napoleon's Piano'.

_I hope u guys liked it, I dunno…I think it may have got a little weak towards the end there, but I loved it anyway. Tell me what you think, I love reviews!_

_Ps: go Robin!! Ja ne!_

_Katt, AKA YaoiFanLady 2_


End file.
